Dancing Roses
by Ziska Ames
Summary: Serena dances her way into Darien's arms.


----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Dancing Roses"  
Recorded by Ziska Ames  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"May I have this dance?"   
  
Serena looked up and giggled just a little as she slid her   
small hand into Tuxedo Mask's larger one with a small curtsey. "Of   
course." she replied in a delicate voice. Her yellow dress swished   
around her as she straightened.  
  
His firm mouth curved into a smile as he gently led her out   
onto the marble dance floor and placed his other hand at an   
appropriate place on her waist. Slowly, the instrumental music swelled   
around them as they swirled across the floor. Serena was graceful in   
her turns and Tuxedo Mask brilliant with his leads. Together they   
enchanted the watching sky and the stars glittered as brightly as   
possible in exchange for applause. The dark night around them seemed   
to lighten slightly as if they were creating a source with their   
movements.  
  
After a few minutes, Serena felt a light tap on her shoulder.   
She turned her head slightly and looked into the masked face of a tall   
man wearing white. "Might I cut in?"  
  
Serena looked from Moonlight Knight to Tuxedo Mask and nodded.   
With another careful curtsey she stepped away from her former partner   
to her new one. Together they spun away from Tuxedo Mask. Serena   
watched over his shoulder as Tuxedo Mask turned and walked over to the   
side of the dancing platform and leaned against an ivy-ridden pillar.   
  
Her wandering attention was drawn back to Moonlight Knight as   
he carefully spun her out and then back into his arms. Slowly her   
dress darkened to a beautiful navy blue. She almost blended into the   
background of the night.   
  
They swayed slowly as the music twisted gentle whisperings of   
love into her ears and heart. She sighed softly as his dark blue eyes   
caught hers and held them while they slid effortlessly over the smooth   
marble floor. Serena's blue heels clicked slightly as she twirled, her   
matching blue skirt flying fully around her legs.  
  
Halfway through the twirl, Moonlight Knight suddenly stepped   
back with a bow. She wound down slowly, not even noticing as her dress   
lightened to a brilliant white then faded to a gentle rose pink. The   
heels lowered to become flats and at the end of her spin she found   
herself in a deep curtsey, head bowed. Her eyes raised slowly to focus   
on black shinguards.  
  
The man before her bowed deeply, then offered her his hand.   
She used it to steady herself as she rose to her full height and   
looked up. Prince Endymion smiled at her and nodded a soft dismissal   
to Moonlight Knight who bowed in return and joined Tuxedo Mask against   
the pillar.  
  
Gently, Prince Endymion used Serena's hand to draw her close   
to him. He held her closer than either of her previous partners and   
some how he seemed even more dashing and sure of himself than his   
predecessors. The stars were dancing across the sky with them, as they   
stood almost in place, swaying ever so gently, moving in tiny circles.   
Serena's eyes were locked with his and nothing else was needed.  
  
Slowly, red rose petals swirled around them. They defied   
gravity as they danced on a nonexistent breeze. Carefully, one by one,   
half of them faded to a pure white. Serena hardly noticed as the   
number increased and they were enfolded.  
  
Suddenly, an arm appeared through the petals. Prince Endymion   
smiled and stopped dancing. Gently, he released her and stood away. He   
touched her dress and it faded to a school girl's uniform. She sighed   
in disappointment as her beautiful dress dissipated. Beseeching eyes   
met Prince Endymion's, but he only smiled, before stepping backwards   
through the petals, hardly disturbing the spiral. Serena was left in   
the center, completely blocked off from the rest of the world as the   
arm in front of her opened its hand and held it palm upwards, as if   
waiting. For a long moment, she just looked at the hand, admiring the   
strength. The long artist's fingers. The smooth skin.  
  
With her heart in her throat she raised her own hand and   
allowed it to hover over the other. She stopped. This partner would be   
her last, and the most important.   
  
This partner was her's.   
  
A smile danced across her lips as she lowered her hand into   
his. The petals parted like a curtain pulled back by invisible hands   
and Darien stepped into Serena's private world.   
  
His free hand slid around her waist, pulling her to him as his   
other hand pressed her small hand to his chest. They hardly swayed as   
they danced.  
  
They stared into each other's eyes. Serena had stopped   
breathing the moment she took his hand, but it didn't matter. She was   
in *his* arms and that was all that mattered to her.  
  
His own face was a pure gentle look. His smile was calm and   
safe. His eyes bespoke love. The petals swirled high around them, now   
all a deep, piercing red, and moved to close off the sky, creating   
more than a barrier between them and the rest of the world. It served   
to create their very own universe where only two things existed.   
Darkness fell around them, but that was fine with Serena.  
  
She knew him. She didn't need light to see.  
  
A gentle brushing of lips on her forehead tilted it back so   
his breath hit her own lips. With the smallest of movements, they   
sealed and signed their love for each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena sighed happily as she turned over in bed on August 2.   
Perhaps he wouldn't be hers that day, but in the night, while they   
both slept, he was her only dream.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A quick little ditty that demanded to be written. Especially  
since I missed Serena's b-day. *blush* Hehehe... oops... I'm still   
working on her fic. ^-^  
  
http://ziskaames.tripod.com/stories/  
OpiumChicken@yahoo.com  
  
Ja,  
Ziska Ames 


End file.
